1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a foaming agent composition capable of obtaining food products, which are superior in foam stability, foaming property and tast and texture in the mouth. More particularly, it relates to a foaming agent composition for cakes such as sponge cake, butter cake and the like. More particularly, it relates to a foaming agent composition for food such as cake, comprising a glycerin saturated fatty acid monoester and a diglycerin saturated fatty acid monoester as an essential ingredient.
2. Description of the prior art
Examples of an improving agent using in the preparation of cakes include foaming shortening, foaming emulsifying fats and oils, paste type foaming agent, powder type foaming agent and the like. All of these foaming agent contain an emulsifier and the foaming shortening mainly utilizes the foaming property of a propylene glycol fatty acid ester, and the foaming property of the foaming emulsifying fats and oils, the foaming agent and the powdered foaming agent originate from an a crystal of a monoglyceride.
However, since the .alpha. crystal of the monoglyceride is thermodynamically unstable, the foaming property is lowered in order as the .alpha. crystal transfers to .beta.' crystal and a .beta. crystal in order, and the foaming property is declined as transforming of the crystal foam. So, how how to maintain the .alpha. crystal becomes an important object of the food foaming agent.
A pasty foaming agent prepared by stabilizing an .alpha. crystal of a monoglyceride in sorbitol using in combination with other food emulsifiers such as sorbitan fatty acid ester, acetylated monoglyceride, sucrose fatty acid ester, propylene glycol fatty acid ester, etc. is present in the market, but there are a lot of problems in this type of foaming agent about the stability, oil resistance, diversity of foaming property due to the temperature of egg and the like. In addition, it is required to develop a foaming agent using no sorbitan fatty acid ester or sucrose fatty acid ester in view of the flavor, but a satisfactory foaming agent is not obtained yet.
Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho-40-24504 discloses a foaming agent composition for cake, comprising 5 to 30 parts by weight of a glycerin fatty acid ester, 5 to 15 parts by weight of a sorbitan fatty acid ester, 5 to 20 parts by weight of a sucrose fatty acid ester and the like. This technique is superior in foaming property and stability of the dough, but has a defect such as poor taste and poor texture in the mouth of the cake.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei-5-33688 discloses a foaming agent composition for cake preparation, comprising (a) 5 to 15 parts by weight of a glycerin fatty acid monoester, (b) 0 to 15 parts by weight of a propylene glycol fatty acid ester and/or a sorbitan fatty acid ester, (c) 1 to 6 parts by weight of a sucrose fatty acid ester and/or a polyglycerin fatty acid ester and the like. This technique is also superior in foaming property and stability of the dough, but has a defect such as poor taste and poor texture in the mouth of the cake product.